


All My Fault

by timaeusTestified



Series: More Than a Monster [2]
Category: Homestuck, demonstuck - Fandom
Genre: Demonstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeusTestified/pseuds/timaeusTestified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been three weeks since the 'incident' with jake and rheyre back on relitavlely good terms again. Everything is fine until Dirk begins blaming himself for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Fault

Dirk sits on his bed and waits for Jake to text him. They had planned a movie date and Dave has finally agrees to letting them be alone again. Dirk grabs a jacket and slips on his shoes, grabbing his phone before ducking into the bathroom to apply concealer to his burn marks, even demons scarred. Once satisfied Jake wouldn't see them and start up another round of sobbing and apologizing, he writes Dave a note telling him where they were going and when he should be home. Almost as soon as he's done with the note his phone buzzes, signaling that Jake is outside. He smiles a little and heads out to Jake's car, sliding into the passenger seat. Jake smiles at Dirk as he gets into the car. "You look wonderful this evening." He says gleefully. A light pink dusts Dirks cheeks. "Thanks.." Jake kisses his cheek lightly and drives to the theater.  
**********3 hours later*********  
The two boys slide into the car, still laughing and chatting about the movie. "Strider, would your brother be okay with you staying overnight?" "He's not the boss of me, Jake. He's just an overly protective." Dirk chuckles softly. "I'll ask him." Dirk texts Dave quickly and gets a favorable response. "All good to go." He kisses Jake's cheek gently. Jake smiles happily and drives back to his house, opening the doors between the car and his living room for Dirk in a romantic, almost comical manner. Dirk almost chuckles at the a actions and goes inside happily, casually avoiding the living room and standing in the kitchen. After several rounds of avatar, Jake gets up off of the couch and stretches. "Its getting late, love. Let's head to bed." Dirk nods and gets up as well. Jake takes his hand and leads him to his bedroom. After getting settled in and Jake had fallen asleep, Dirk lays awake and the little voice comes from the back of his mind, getting louder and louder. 'Its your fault, you're a monster, a freak, you should have left him alone, he'd be better off without you, freak, monster, demon.' It chants. Dirk starts sobbing and Jake stirs from his sleep. "Dirk?? Dirk what's wrong?" He asks sleepily. "J-jake.. I'm so sorry, i-im a monster.. I..  
I.. You'd be so much better off without me... I.. I'm so s-sorry..I'm a freak and a monster.. I.. I'm so sorry.." Jake wraps his arms around Dirk and holds him close. "Hush.. Ssshhh.... Love, you're not any of those things... Pl-please don't say that..." Jake wipes away Dirk's tears gently. "Now you listen here, I don't know what's gotten into you, but it is not your fault at all. And that is my wonderful, perfect, spectacular, boyfriend you are talking about." Dirk calms down and hugs Jake loosely. "Dirk... I love you so much, I made an enormous mistake that I will never forgive myself for. You are not a freak, or a monster, or anything of that nature. Those words should not describe a person but a persons behavior. I was blind to that before but now i understand that, you helped me understand that. I love you, so much." Dirk nods slowly and hugs Jake tightly. They both fall asleep like that, holding each other.


End file.
